A new beginning
by mimijag
Summary: This is my first attempt to a Musketeers fic so be nice ;) Also, English isn't my first language but I have a wonderful beta in the person of Skinnycat77 so thanks to her. This is 100% Annamis. The fic takes place between Athos' speech to Aramis about the Queen's offer and the last scene in the palace gardens. Be warned…it's a lot fluffy.


**This is my first attempt to a Musketeers fic so be nice ;) Also, English isn't my first language but I have a wonderful beta in the person of Skinnycat77 so thanks to her. This is 100% Annamis. The fic takes place between Athos' speech to Aramis about the Queen's offer and the last scene in the palace gardens. Be warned…it's a lot fluffy, even more than what I first thought it would be! I hope you'll like it and please, let me know what you thought. I need the cheering to maybe write more (I already have another piece in mind). Good reading.**

 **A New Beginning**

The small office that used to be Captain Treville's sanctuary for the six last years was bathed in an orange glow as the sun of this end of May was working its way through the wide windows. Some of them were opened and one could hear the laugh of a child coming from the gardens.

Seated behind the large oak desk, Anne smiled and briefly turned around to have a glimpse at her son playing with his nurse before reporting her attention to her task, a slight sigh escaping her lips. Her new status as the Queen Regent was both thrilling and exhausting. Fortunately, she wasn't a complete virgin regarding political affairs and the way of running a country. She always was interested in these matters. But she knew she would need help and quickly. There was too much to do to restore her people's faith and unfortunately too much unresolved business left by Captain Treville.

But still there was no word from Aramis.

At the memory of her late first minister and the lack of answer from the man who stole her heart years ago, Anne felt tears stinging at her eyes and she took a deep breath to contain the wave of melancholy threatening to overwhelm her. Like he told her himself a few months ago, she needed to be strong.

Her dark thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door and the guard in charge of her safety entered after she told him to do so.

"Your Majesty," he bowed, "The Musketeer Aramis is requesting an audience with you."

At hearing the name, Anne's body tingled all over, startled to learn about his presence in the palace when she was precisely thinking about him.

"Let him in," she heard herself say, trying to control the emotion in her voice.

The guard bowed again before going out and showed Aramis in the office. The Musketeer bowed slightly, breathing a soft "Majesty" to Anne who just got up from her seat to welcome him.

Once the door closed behind him, their demeanor relaxed slightly and Anne gestured to him to the seat in front of her desk. He obeyed even if he was feeling too nervous to stay still in a chair and nonchalantly threw his hat on the free seat next to him. Anne took her seat back and crossed her hands on the desk in front of her (mainly to stop their obvious shaking), waiting for him to speak and also dreading what he was about to say. One way or another, her life may drastically change after he spoke. She'll be the happiest woman to have the man she loved at her side to rule the country and raise their son, or else, she'll be devastated and really alone with her heart and her responsibilities.

"I suppose you know why I'm here," he started after a while, his eyes finally landing on her.

Not trusting her voice, Anne simply nodded and waited for him to pursue.

"Like you asked, I considered your offer…"

Anne still didn't say a thing, the tension palpable in the room as her eyes were literally glued to his, and her breath caught in her throat.

"And to be honest, I can't see myself as a politician. "

Aramis coughed to clear his voice, staring at her to gauge the effect of his words. He saw her wince a little but still, she said nothing, her face as still as a statue. He squirmed a little bit and changed position, leaning slightly toward the big oak desk…toward her.

"But…I did consider and went to talk to Athos to have his wise advice on the subject. Because, let's just face it, I can't think clearly with all what that would imply for you, the Dauphin and me."

Anne relaxed slightly because, seeing his demeanor, she hoped he was about to share good news.

"And was Athos' advice useful?" she asked softly.

"Very."

The tension was still building in the room but it wasn't a bad one anymore. It was more a playful one.

Anne got up and went to the window again as to seek comfort and strength in the view of her son but the Dauphin wasn't anywhere in sight. She turned around and crossed her arms on her chest, the gesture pushing her breasts up slightly.

Of course, it didn't escape Aramis who was intently watching her and he gulped slightly before diverting his eyes quickly. His obvious discomfort gave her small satisfactions as a personal pride to still have some effect on him but as well as a revenge for the way he was making her wait for his answer.

"Regarding our past and the outcomes of it," he started softly, "I didn't think it was wise for me to accept the position as tempting as it may seem. Our attraction…our feelings for each other already almost cost us everything and we weren't even close then. Imagine what could happen with us living under the same roof…"

Anne smiled lightly understanding that he hasn't said everything.

"But?" she urged.

Aramis sighed and let his hand run in his wild dark curls, a gesture that always seemed to mesmerize Anne.

"But…"

He chuckled and shook his head, before getting up and taking a few steps towards her.

"I since long have accepted the fact that I'll never openly be the father of our son or more than a friend to you. But Athos convinced me that, even without the official title of father or husband, I still could be there for the Dauphin and for you."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Anne's lips and she mentally took note to later thank Athos for his good words.

"He's right," she said, taking a tentative step to him.

Aramis shyly smiled at her, still unsure his decision was the right one and, sensing his hesitation, Anne took the last step to fill the space between them and, feeling bold, took one of his hands in hers.

"I know that the title may seem overwhelming and also maybe a little bit scary. But you won't be alone. We'll work together, as a team. I won't lie. It won't be easy or stress free because there's a lot of work to do and a lot of enemies around. But think about what it may also mean for us and our son. You'll be able to be there for him and to see him grow up."

"That's exactly what Athos said," chuckled Aramis, his thumb mindlessly caressing the Queen's hand.

"I hate myself enough for you having been forced to go away and miss his first six years so, please, let me do that for you.

"It wasn't your fault. I chose to leave…" argued Aramis.

"To protect us," countered Anne.

"I promised God to do so if he would save you."

"And you honored your promise, whatever it was costing you. That fact itself shows what kind of man you are. France needs you as much as your son…or me."

As if she was just realizing what Aramis was doing, she looked down to their entwined hands and took back hers as well as a step back.

"But I won't force you into anything," she added.

Aramis frowned slightly at the loss of her hand in his and at her words. He looked up at her quizzically.

"I mean about us," she clarified. "I would understand if you didn't want to have anything to do with me. I was the one giving you the cold shoulder once you returned. I…I…"she stammered.

"Anne…" Aramis warned her to not to go there.

"I…I was so afraid of all what I was feeling and what that meant. All it took was one look and I was down this road again. My heart beating fast, my knees weak…I wasn't sure I could take it anymore…or wanted it. I thought you were the past and, suddenly, you were there, in the gardens, looking at our son…and I was so scared because my feelings for you were still as strong as the first day. So I thought that pushing you away was the best decision."

She took a deep sigh and looked away, trying to compose herself.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say that if this…aspect of our relationship is what is preventing you to accept the position, I can assure you that it won't be a problem. We can manage to…"

"I accept the position," Aramis suddenly declared stopping her unnecessary rambling and relieving her of her misery.

Anne looked at him as if not believing his words.

"You are?"

"Yes," he nodded. "But I do have three conditions."

He stared at her, trying to find on her face any doubt at his declaration.

"Go on," she said, relaxing a bit, even if he didn't contradict her words. "I'm sure we can find an agreement."

"First…I want to be as close as possible to the Dauphin. I mean, when the time has come for him, I want to be his tutor and teach him as much as I can. Latin, mathematics, reading, sword, riding…I want to be able to tell him stories at bed time from time to time…I know he'll never call me 'papa' but I want to be a paternal figure to him as well as a mentor."

Anne smiled brightly at his words.

"I wasn't expecting any less from you on this point. Granted."

"Good," nodded Aramis with a slight smile.

"What's the second one?" inquired the Queen.

"You know that I'm a soldier for years now. And, as a soldier, and despite a military discipline, I'm used to a certain degree of freedom as well as a certain…let's just say, way of living. I'm aware that my new status will come with some decorum but I want to keep a certain freedom. I'll accept whatever you want for me to display in public, guards, clothes, behaviors…But, in private or during my free time if I'm granted to have some, I just want to be myself. I want to be able to go anywhere and meet anyone I want without having a bunch of guards on my feet. And no domestic to help me dress or wash, thank you."

The last point made her smile despite herself as the first point was filing her with fear and apprehension. Did he want freedom to see some lovers? She knew she was being stupid and probably a little bit paranoid as his earlier demeanor towards her was all except cold. But still…he had a certain reputation in the past and her own insecurities weren't helping to ease her mind.

"I guess we can manage that," she finally said.

"Thank you. I promise not to abuse this freedom," he joked with a lopsided smile that melted her heart.

He had sensed the tension in her and only could imagine what she was thinking. So he thought it was the right time to share his third condition with her.

"At last…and I think that's part of this freedom I asked for…"

Anne was standing in front of him, only a few feet apart and she crossed her hands in front of her, like if she was bracing herself for his last request, half expecting the worst.

"All these years away from here, I tried…I tried very hard to forget you. But I couldn't…"

A soft gasp of surprise escaped Anne's mouth. She wasn't exactly expecting a love confession at this moment.

"I kept busy with the daily chores and the children and the days were alright. But the nights…the nights were the worst. My mind always came back to you. Even the Father in charge at Douai understood before me that hiding away wasn't the solution…"

Aramis sighed deeply.

"Anyway. I'm here now and, you're giving me the chance to be close to our son but it's not enough. I want it all. Like I said before, I know we'll never get the life we want together. You'll never be mine, at least in public. But, I can't live here, and take care of France and our son…without taking care of you too. I can't pretend I don't love you. I can't refrain my feelings. I tried once and it didn't work. So…will you let me love you and take care of you?"

His last words were barely a whisper as if he was afraid of her answer despite what she told him earlier. He looked at her, eager to hear what she had to say on the subject but no word came. Instead, she threw herself at him, her mouth crashing on his in a desperate kiss.

"Yes," she breathed when they finally drew apart. "Yes, I'll let you love me and take care of me."

They both started to laugh like two crazy teenagers as Aramis was engulfing her in a bear hug, still not believing this was really happening. He'd just been granted the right, even if partially, to take care of the most two important people of his life.

When they finally calmed down, they looked back at each other but Aramis kept her close to him. He put his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"May I add a fourth condition?" he asked in a whisper, a slight smile on his lips.

Anne sighed with contentment.

"I think you can ask me anything, right now. I'm in no state to deny you anything," she giggled.

Aramis opened his eyes and looked straight in hers as if he wanted to memorize each of her traits. He smiled then took a deep breath as to find some courage. With a very serious face, he reached for her face and took it between his two large hands, his thumbs caressing the sides of it.

"Promise me that…one day…when the time is right…that you…that we…"

He was struggling to find his words and Anne took his hands in hers, squeezing them.

"Tell me," she said softly.

Encouraged by her gesture, he finally dropped to one knee at her feet as he did a long time ago when he delivered her from Marmion's evil plan.

"Promise to marry me one day. Even if we're the only one to know, I don't care. I want it. I want you to truly be my wife in God's eyes. I want to leave this world knowing that, at last, I did something right. And when death parts us, I want it to be as husband and wife."

Overwhelmed with emotion, Anne could only nod as tears started to run down her face and she pulled at his hands to make him stand.

They started then a silent dance in the room while kissing, their hard breathing the only sound that could be heard. At some point, they found themselves stopped by the wall and, using his weight, Aramis trapped her against it while deepening their kiss. They both moaned loudly at the sensation and he started to place a shower of light kisses along her jaw then neck.

"I wish I could make love to you right now," he breathed.

"We can't…here…" she managed between his assaults.

"I know…"

He kissed her strongly one last time before placing his head on her shoulders, panting heavily as Anne was hugging him to her.

"I accepted the position for less than five minutes and I've already lost my mind," he chuckled. "You'll be the death of me…"

Anne kissed his temple as she would kiss her little Louis to comfort him when he's sad and slightly pushed him away so she could see his face.

"Let's just hope it will be as later as possible, then," she said seriously.

They stared at each other for a while, just content to be together for the moment before Anne bit at her lower lips as if she wanted to say something but was hesitating to do so. Seeing this, Aramis encouraged her.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Anne sighed and bit one last time at her lip before releasing it, leaving it red and swollen and a real attractive target for Aramis' hungry eyes.

"Can I also give a condition to our arrangement?" she asked finally.

With no clue about what she was about to ask, Aramis took her chin in his hand.

"Always," he declared.

"Promise me that if you ever feel unhappy with the position or trapped in the palace…or if you want your freedom back, you'll tell me. I wish to keep you at our side but I love you, and I want your happiness. Even if it means away from here and from us. I love you for who you are and I don't intend to change you."

Stunned but also touched by her declaration, Aramis could only kiss her.

"Thank you," he said after ending the kiss. "But why would I ever want to be away when all I ever wanted is right here?"

Anne smiled then started to right her clothes that had been a little bit messed by Aramis' starving hands.

"It's settled then. You and I are stuck together until death parts us."

"Until death parts us, your Majesty," bowed Aramis.

Anne rolled her eyes at him and, while trying to reorganize her messy bun, she walked to the desk, Aramis on her heels.

"I think we need to tell the king the good news. I'm sure he'll be delighted to have a former Musketeer as first minister."

"I can't wait to see his reaction."

Anne chuckled then took his hand to walk to the door in search of her son.

"Don't be so eager. I'm sure that before long, you'll be tired of him pestering you to tell him a musketeer's story."

Aramis pulled at her hand, stopping her walk and made her swirl so she found herself back in his arms, against his hard chest.

"Never," he breathed against her lips, demanding one last kiss before joining the real world again where they had to pretend to be anything else than two people in love.

"I'll never get tired of him. Or of you for that matter."

"We'll see," she sang before giving him what he wanted.

This time, their kiss was slow and tender and they smiled at each other when they separated.

"A promise for tonight," she breathed against his lips.

"Tonight?" he asked, dumbfounded.

She nodded.

"We'll find a way…I promise."

Aramis was about to say something but what could he seriously say at such a promise.

"For now," said Anne pulling at him again. "Let's just go and see your son."

"My son…" breathed Aramis with a smile. "I like the sound of that."

And he followed her wisely this time, dreading this new meeting with his son but also excited by the prospect.

It really was a new beginning for the three of them.

He'll probably mourn his former life and he'll miss seeing his friends on a daily basis or the garrison. But each of them had new challenges lying ahead and all were exciting.

Life couldn't be better…for now.

 **The end**


End file.
